nightmare
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: drabble from castor and labrador's past. # semua bernama mimpi buruk, ya, mimpi buruk yang tidak bisa (dan tidak boleh) kau lupakan.


**Title** : Nightmare

**Disclaimer** : 07 Ghost (c) Yuki Amemiya/Yukino Ichihara

**Warning** : absurd, (mungkin)_ drabble_, _OOC_, berusaha _canon_ (meski kesannya _headcanon_ banget sih /dor).

* * *

**Nightmare—**

—_mimpi buruk yang tidak bisa (dan tidak boleh) kau lupakan._

* * *

**;;**

* * *

**Labrador **

(_—ilyusha krat_)

Ia memejamkan matanya—dan bayangan taman bunga indah dalam benaknya menghilang seketika. Latar berganti menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing lagi di matanya, sebuah rumah kaca dengan taman bunga di tengah-tengahnya.

Apa ini bernama mimpi? Oh, kapan terakhir kali ia bermimpi?

Ia melihat delusi ini (_meski semuanya terasa begitu nyata dari kedua kristal kecubung cantik miliknya_). Tentang tiga anak kecil. Dua laki-laki, satu perempuan. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah dirinya. Dalam rumah kaca berisi taman bunga kesayangan bersama, mereka bermain bertiga (_tiga anak nakal kabur dari wabah yang menyakiti orang-orang, sembunyi dari kenyataan sementara orang-orang menjerit sakit di kamar-kamar putih penuh teror_). Ia tertawa, lalu mereka melakukan semua bersama. Ia sungguh mencintai mereka semua seperti saudara, jadi lembar kehidupannya yang pertama berakhir dengan kata yang penuh kasih mulus meluncur dari bibirnya, "Lem, Lirin, aku akan menjaga kalian."

(_karena, oh, sssh—sayang, ia tahu rahasianya, bunga abadi yang akan menyelamatkan mereka—milik Krat, Prophet, penurun darah Dewa—meski dia terlalu naif untuk mengatakannya_)

Lem dan Lirin mengangguk semangat setelahnya—tanpa tahu Lirin menari-nari di antara penyakitnya, luka kecil menggurat di ujung lengannya.

("_Kesempurnaan tidak akan pernah berumur panjang.")_

Benar saja tidak pernah akan ada tawa yang sempurna, mereka menangis ketika semua berubah—saat Lirin terbaring dalam peti mati (_Lirin cantik, gadis nakal akan pergi ke __**surga**__, sayang_), dengan bunga cantik di kepala, terselip di antara helai rambut dan telinganya. Begitu indah dengan susunan warna kelopak di dalam peti. Dan Lem berteriak marah kepadanya; ia berusaha membela diri ("_Lem! Kumohon dengarkan aku!_"), tapi Lem hanya mendengus tanpa peduli, dan ia berlari—**Ilyusha** berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, menuju ruangan yang secara tidak langsung ia tahu tanpa diberitahu, menghadirkan segala esensi yang mampu mengembalikan euforia tawa mereka seperti dahulu; oh, dia akan menghentikannya—dia akan mengentikannya , mengubah **takdir** mereka.

(_tapi, yang terjadi adalah bunga yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya, setiap pori-porinya menjerit sakit dan sel-selnya memberontak—wabah penyakitnya...oh, ia sudah tidak peduli... __**sudah tidak peduli**__...)_

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu setelahnya—dan Lem datang (_ia berharap anak lelaki yang mulai tumbuh dewasa itu memang mencarinya_), pengawas yang membawanya bertanya apa Lem mengenal lelaki yang menyatu dengan sang _flower of eden_. Jadi, Ilyusha mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum lemah di wajahnya (_"Lem, __**tolong**__..." terlukis di sana, tangannya gemetar, jemari-jemarinya berbisik hal yang sama_). Tapi, Lem menepisnya dengan teriakan marah, dan akhirnya ia dibuang dalam pugar-pugar rumah es di kutub, mati membeku dalam penyesalan; sementara teriakan Lem masih bergema dalam dadanya, "_Aku __**TIDAK PERNAH**__ mengenalmu!_"

(_"...aku tahu aku akan meninggalkanmu, Lem. Aku takut mati, tapi aku lebih takut—aku akan tersiksa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dirimu ketika aku tiada._")

(dan silabel itu meluncur setelah sekian lama—namun Lem hanya bisa mendengarnya... dari Ilyusha yang telah lama tiada)

* * *

;;

* * *

**Castor**

(—xing lu hausen)

Ia melepaskan kacamata, dan tahu-tahu, pemandangan gelap gulita kamar berubah menjadi satu hari yang berbeda di musim cerah, di bawah pohon rindang dari ibu untuknya.

Mimpinya adalah sehelai kertas putih tanpa noda, ketika ibunda bermain bersamanya di halaman depan, lalu menariknya di bawah pohon rindang yang sama—anak kecil berambut merah bersorak kecil dan bibir mungilnya memekik senang ketika satu garis ditambahkan di pohon, tepat di atas kepalanya. Menambah satu garis yang sudah digurat sebelumnya (_"Ibu! Aku bertambah tinggi dua senti!"_) dan ibu akan menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi. Xing Lu Hausen akan tertawa bersama sang Bunda, sampai para pelayan mengingatkan bahwa angin musim mulai kurang baik untuk kesehatan, membuatnya menggandeng ibu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lengkungan senyum terukir di wajah. Begitu terus—terus—dan terus, seolah waktu tidak akan habis untuk mereka.

(_ternyata, ia salah_)

Mimpinya berubah menjadi kertas putih berlumur darah ketika titel dewasa disandangnya dengan susah payah di kedua pundaknya, membebani punggungnya yang lemah (_dan merindukan tepukan halus dari ibunda_). Ayah melarangnya menemui ibu, ayah melarangnya memeluk ibu yang terbaring sakit di dalam kamar, yang hanya bisa ia intip dari halaman depan, saat menatap ke atas—arah jendela. Jadi, ia hidup dalam kesendirian dengan boneka-boneka yang jadi manekin sempurna ibunya (_"Ibu hanya __**milik ayah**__, jadi aku akan buat ibu untuk diriku sendiri."_), yang seringkali ditatapnya sedih tanpa senyuman sama sekali. Ia sudah lama belajar untuk menghapus lukisan seindah bulan sabit itu di wajahnya sendiri.

Dan disinilah ia. Sendirian. Musim dingin ini begitu membuatnya menggigil (_dalam hati, ia berharap kembali seperti dulu—ia akan digendong tinggi dan ibu akan tertawa bersamanya, "Xing Lu sudah besar!"_). Ia hanya bisa menutupinya, Xing Lu menyembunyikan hujan di hatinya tatkala menatap suram jendela di atas sana. tangannya merasakan gestur pohon yang keras, penuh gores yang menimbulkan nostalgia.

Lalu, di suatu hari yang menyengatkan bau darah dari _katana_ miliknya, ia menemukan Razette—terpukau dengan nyanyiannya (_Razette pulang bersamanya diam-diam, luka-lukanya diobati dengan perlahan, lalu Xing Lu menangis ketika Razette tersenyum lebar, "Aku... __**tidak pernah**__ berwajah seperti itu..." dengan tetesan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti_), dan dengan semua itu... ia kembali belajar untuk tersenyum.

Lembaran mimpinya mulai berubah suci kembali dan ia berjanji bersama duyung itu (_"Ayo kita temukan kampung halamanmu. Sambil mencarinya, kita akan buat pertunjukan boneka, kau yang menyanyi dan aku yang jadi dalangnya."_), tapi ayah **tahu** rahasianya—ayah **tahu** Razette sejak lama ada bersamanya, ayah **tahu** bahwa kerajaan Raggs kalah dalam perang (_dan, kepala keluarga harus menyerahkan kepalanya kepada pemerintah_), dan ayah marah. Ia tidak mungkin memberikan kepala anaknya sebagai taruhan, maka Razette si duyung harus menggantikannya. Xing Lu memekik marah dan ia berlari ketika Razette menunduk—hendak mempersembahkan segala sesuatu yang dianggapnya balas budi. Cara terakhir hanyalah berlari ke depan. Ia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tumbal, jantungnya ditembus dengan keras dan ia mendengar samar suara percikan merah darah dan jerit ketakutan pelayan mansion Hausen—utamanya Sei Lan—

("_Apa itu? Dewa—?_")

Lalu Xing Lu Hausen tertidur abadi dalam kutukan.

* * *

;;

* * *

(castor dan labrador terbangun dalam keheningan panjang.

—_**mimpi buruk**_, ujar mereka berdua.

kesedihan yang asin jatuh di pipi mereka.)

;;

* * *

a/n

sebenarnya ini salah satu draft yang saya susun, dan jadilah drabble. Maaf ini gaje sekali karena saya punya ingatan seadanya soal komik 07 Ghost dan... menceritakannya seperti ini ternyata susah. oTL, saya mau ngelanjutin, tapi takut ngecewain. Untuk sementara ini... concrit? ;D


End file.
